Sour and Sweet
by Paminformatic
Summary: Stefan est le grand amour d'Elena... du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit. Quand elle se rend compte que leur relation est basée sur un mensonge, elle se rendra compte que le plus grand amour est dans les yeux de celui qui nous laisse aller.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tout le monde! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite de "Une Nouvelle Chance" depuis un long moment, mais le hic est que j'ai recommencé l'école et que je n'ai plus tellement de temps pour écrire, mais promis, je travailles dessus comme je peux et j'espère pouvoir vous apporter une suite bientôt. En attendant, je vous offre ce petit cadeau, un one-shot 100% Delena. Je dis one-shot, j'ai déjà une suite en tête alors si j'ai assez de reviews, je pourrais bien la transformer en fic multi-chapitre. À vous de voir! ;)**_

_**Ps: Changement de pairing, suis-je la seule à avoir littéralement bavé lors de LA scène Forwood du 3x01? Cela me donne de l'inspiration, laissez-moi vous le dire! ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sour and Sweet<strong>_

_Par Paminformatic_

ELENA'S POV

Les larmes embrouillaient ma vue alors que je passais la porte de l'ancienne pension Salvatore avec la ferme intention de faire mes valises et de ne plus jamais y revenir. J'avais emménagé ici avec mon petit copain Stefan il y a environ trois mois. À l'époque, cela m'avait semblé la chose la plus évidente à faire. Je venais d'avoir dix-huit ans, mon frère s'était enfin sorti de l'enfer de la drogue avec l'aide d'une copine, Anna, qui, je savais, prendrais bien soin de lui, ma tante Jenna filait le parfait bonheur avec mon ancien prof d'histoire, Alaric Saltzman, Caroline avait trouvé son âme-soeur en Matt Donovan, notre ami d'enfance et mon amie Bonnie s'était vraisemblablement trouvée un copain aussi à en croire son sourire permanent. D'après elle, il vivait en Géorgie et c'était pour cela qu'on ne le voyait jamais. Visiblement, je n'était plus indispensable à personne, non? Alors que c'était moi qui aurait eut le plus besoin de réconfort après la mort de mes parents, c'était moi qui avait écouté toutes leurs histoires tristes, qui était restée forte et qui leur avait apporté mon aide. Seul Stefan m'avait donné toute son attention, avait prit soin de moi et m'avait réconfortée dans les temps les plus durs. C'était normal que je lui fasses confiance et que je veuille emménager avec lui dans la grande maison où il vivait pratiquement toujours seul, non? Pourtant quand j'avais raconté mes plans de colocation à mes proches, ils m'avaient vivement déconseillé de les suivre. D'après eux, Stefan était loin d'être celui qu'il me fallait. Bande d'égoïstes!

Si seulement je les avais écoutés! Si seulement j'avais été moins naïve et plus confiante en mes amis et leur bonne volonté à me protéger! Jenna m'avait pourtant avertie. Elle m'avait bien dit: "Bonnie s'est trouvée un copain dans un autre état? Et quoi encore! Tu as vu la manière dont elle regarde Stefan? Tu ne te sens pas un peu en danger?" Et je lui avais rit à la figure, quand bien même au fond de moi je savait qu'elle avait raison, j'avais jeté mes inquiétudes à la poubelle et fait confiance à mon petit-ami et à ma meilleure amie. Ils étaient proches et alors? C'était cool, au moins ils n'étaient pas en guerre pour mon affection! Grave erreur de ma part! Et le pire, c'était que la vérité ne m'avais sautée aux yeux que ce soir, quand je les avais surpris dans la ruelle à l'arrière du Mystic Grill en train de... Juste le souvenir me donnait envie de vomir et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur mes joues, gâchant mon maquillage si soigneusement préparé pour plaire à mon petit copain ce soir. Je me relevai, et donnai un grand coup de pied dans ma valise qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce que qui ne servit qu'à me faire mal au pied et à me faire pleurer encore plus. Tout ce que je pouvais voir dans ma tête était le souvenir de quelques minutes plus tôt, à l'arrière du Grill, avec Stefan, les culottes aux chevilles, plaquant Bonnie dans le mur et étouffant ses cris de plaisir dans un baiser sauvage. J'avais fuit sans me retourner, sans même savoir s'ils m'avaient vu ou s'ils avaient continué comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Assise sur le lit, les genoux remontés jusqu'au menton, je me balançais d'avant en arrière en pleurant bruyamment, consciente d'avoir l'air d'une merde en ce moment-même. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis qu'on s'exclamait mon nom derrière moi et l'instant d'après, l'homme magnifique qu'était mon beau-frère était assis à côté de moi et me serrait dans ses bras en caressant mes cheveux avec toute la tendresse que mon frère aurait eu à mon égard s'il avait été là.

-'Lena, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-il, concerné alors que je me laissais aller contre son épaule.

J'aimais beaucoup Damon. Il avait toujours été très gentil avec moi. Certes, on racontait un peu partout en ville que les filles qu'il n'avait pas séduites se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, mais je n'y avais jamais accordé d'importance. Après tout, il n'était pas mon petit-ami, même si Jenna m'avait si souvent poussée à sortir avec lui plutôt qu'avait son frère, mais j'avais toujours refusé, par loyauté envers Stefan, _l'homme que j'aimais et qui m'aimait_. À cette simple pensée, mes sanglots redoublèrent et Damon déglutit piteusement, visiblement mal à l'aise et désemparé.

-Il... Il a couché avec Bonnie. Tout ce temps, il couchait avec Bonnie! M'exclamai-je en m'accrochant à sa chemise avec toute la force de mes mains.

-Stefan couche avec Bonnie? Grogna-t-il, incrédule et peut-être un peu dégoûté. Quel connard... crûs-je l'entendre marmonner entre ses dents.

Jenna n'était pas la seule à préférer Damon à Stefan. À vrai dire, tout comme elle, Jeremy s'était toujours montré plus aimable avec le frère de mon petit-copain qu'avec mon copain, et je ne comptais plus les soirées jeux vidéos qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. En fait, je crois que c'est Damon qui fut le premier à vraiment sortir mon frère de son mutisme, à le pousser à sortir avec Anna. Il avait aussi présenté M. Saltzman à Jenna, puisqu'ils étaient amis de longue date, et il avait conseillé Caroline pour ses relations avec Tyler et Matt. À vrai dire, la seule personne avec qui il ne s'entendait pas bien dans mon entourage était Stefan, son propre frère, et apparemment, cela s'expliquait très facilement avec les évènements de ce soir.

-Damon... murmurai-je quelques minutes après m'être finalement calmée.

-Mmm? Fit-il, distrait avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Tu veux... Tu veux me raccompagner chez Jenna?

-Bien sûr. Accepta-t-il aussitôt en embrassant mon front affectueusement avant de se lever pour aller sortir la voiture du garage et me laisser le temps de finir de préparer ma valise.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet, mais c'était un silence agréable, apaisant. Lorsque sa voiture se stationna devant ma maison, il se dépêcha de sortir pour venir ouvrir ma porte, et m'aida à sortir ma lourde valise qu'il traîna jusqu'à la porte. Il devait avoir avertit Jenna parce que la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, et ma tante me serra dans une étreinte serrée au point de m'étouffer.

-Ho, ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée pour toi! S'exclama-t-elle en reculant et en chassant les mèches de cheveux qui retombaient devant mon visage. Ça va aller? Tu veux qu'on en parle?

-Non Jenna... J'aimerais juste... essayer d'oublier. Au moins jusqu'à demain.

-Oui, c'est très bien, ma belle. Cette ordure ne te mérites pas. Quel petit con! Désolée, Damon, mais ton frère est vraiment un connard!

-Je suis amplement d'accord avec toi. Ricana Damon avec un dégoût non-dissimulé.

-Je vais aller m'étendre un peu. Annonçai-je d'une voix fatiguée.

-D'accord, ma puce. Sourit Jenna. Bonne nuit!

DAMON'S POV

-Merci de l'avoir ramenée. Me remercia Jenna en déposant mon café devant moi, environ quinze minutes après qu'Elena soit montée dans sa chambre.

-C'est normal, j'allais pas la laisser se faire raconter des histoires par Stefan. J'les connais par coeur ses fameuses histoires. Répondis-je avec un sourire amer.

-Elena n'est pas la première alors? Devina Jenna en soupirant.

-Et loin d'être la dernière. C'est dans la nature de Stefan, un éternel impulsif, même quand il essaie de ne pas l'être. Cela finit toujours par le rattraper. Il paraît que cela vient du fait qu'il n'a jamais connu sa mère. Le manque de présence maternelle l'aurait rendu émotivement instable.

-N'importe quel grand frère se serait fait du souci pour lui. Pourtant cela ne semble pas ton cas.

-Si seulement il avait des regrets, mais rien. Pas une seule once de mauvaise conscience. Notre père l'a gâté au point d'en pourrir, il est habitué à tout avoir comme il le souhaite et quand il ne peut pas l'avoir, il pique une crise. Elena mérite mieux que ça.

-Tu tiens beaucoup à elle n'est-ce pas?

-Je suis papa poule de nature.

-Je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle. Je l'ai compris la première fois que tu es venu la chercher pour la conduire à l'école. Tu agis comme un grand frère, mais dans tes yeux, on y voit plus que ça.

Je ne répondis pas, mais baissai la tête, coupable. Étais-je si transparent?

-C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas. Je serais même contente si vous vous mettiez ensemble. Tu as fait beaucoup pour elle, et pour Jeremy. Tu es sans doute ce qui leur est arrivé de mieux depuis la mort de leurs parents.

Je souris, touché, et nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement en entendant Elena descendre les escaliers. Quelques instants plus tard, elle apparaissait dans le cadre de la porte. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Elle avait encore pleuré dans sa chambre. D'un geste automatique que je n'étais plus obligé de réfreindre, je me levai d'un bon et me précipitai vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras pendant qu'elle sanglotait contre mon torse. J'embrassai le sommet de sa tête en frottant ses épaules de manière réconfortante sous le regard attendri de Jenna.

-Tante Jenna, appela-t-elle au bout d'un instant. C'est ok si Damon reste pour cette nuit?

Je levai la tête pour croiser le regard de Jenna, jaugeant sa réaction. Elle me regarda un instant, amusée par mon appréhension avant de recroiser le regard de sa nièce et d'acquiescer. Presque aussitôt, Elena saisit ma main et m'entraîna à l'étage, jusqu'à sa chambre. Je devais avouer que j'étais nerveux. Jamais je n'étais entré dans la chambre d'Elena, bien que j'y avais longtemps songé. J'avais beau être un "papa poule" comme je le disais plus tôt à Jenna, j'étais avant tout un homme, et cela me prit tout mon self-control pour ne pas laisser paraître ma fébrilité quand elle se coucha sur le lit et me fit signe d'approcher. Tout en me concentrant sur le fait que pas deux heures auparavant, elle ne voyait encore que Stefan, et donc que c'était ridicule qu'elle ait les même envies que moi en ce moment, je la suivai sous les couvertures et la laissai poser sa tête sur mon torse. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'enlacai doucement pendant qu'elle retombait paisiblement dans le sommeil. Malgré moi, je la suivit presque tout de suite après.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard quand Elena me secoua. En grognant, je m'extirpai du pays des rêves pour la regarder. Elle était penchée au-dessus de moi, le visage perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, 'Lena? Demandai-je d'une voix endormie.

Pour toute réponse, elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, visiblement nerveuse. En suivant son regard, je vis que la couverture était relevée au niveau de mon entrejambe. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça! En me frottant les yeux d'ennui et aussi pour chasser le sommeil de mon visage, je réfléchis à une façon appropriée de m'excuser sans la mettre mal à l'aise.

-Tu as prononcé mon nom. Me dit-elle cependant, avant que j'aie eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Pardon?

-Dans ton sommeil, tu as dit mon nom. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu rêvais exactement, mais…

Elle jeta un deuxième regard à la preuve de mon excitation. Je me sentis soudainement très bête. À quoi avais-je pensé, dormir dans son lit, avec elle dans mes bras, sans me douter que cela entraînerait possiblement des rêves érotiques que j'avais fréquemment après une journée passée avec elle?

-Je suis désolé… m'excusai-je, finalement. Je… je crois que je vais y aller. Marmonnai-je en cherchant à me lever.

-Non! Me retint-elle aussitôt. Je t'ai entendu avec Jenna, plus tôt. C'est vrai, tu es amoureux de moi?

-Cela est-il vraiment important? Tentai-je de m'échapper.

-Ça l'est pour moi. Damon… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit? Tu savais que Stefan était comme ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissé me séduire, me tromper et me mentir alors que si tu m'aurais tout dit, cela t'aurait ouvert la porte?

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec, Elena. Contrai-je. Je ne rabaisse pas les autres pour me faire valoir, même quand j'en meurs d'envie. Merde! Ça m'a rendu malade de le voir draguer toutes ces filles dans ton dos, mais je ne te l'ai pas dit, parce que ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. Et puis, est-ce que tu m'aurais crût? Probablement pas, tu étais trop aveuglée par ses belles paroles.

J'avais conscience que dans la dernière phrase, ma voix s'était faite plus dure, et j'espérais qu'elle ne le prendrait pas comme si je lui en voulais. Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était celle de Stefan. Elle n'était qu'une victime parmi tant d'autres sur le tableau de chasse de mon frère.

Je replaçai une mèche derrière son oreille en voyant son regard attristé. Elle se sentait idiote, c'était facile à deviner.

-Hé… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est lui qui est dans le tord, tu m'entends? Voulus-je lui faire savoir une bonne fois pour toute.

-J'ai quand même été naïve. J'aurais dût comprendre qu'il voulait se ficher de moi.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Il est passé maître dans le rôle du parfait petit-ami, tu peux me croire.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'obligeai à me regarder.

-Elena, tu es une jeune femme extraordinaire. Tu as le cœur sur la main, tu es courageuse et tu es forte. Et tu es belle, tu peux avoir n'importe quel mec que tu veux, ne te laisses pas écraser par ce crétin, d'accord? Ne te décourage pas, tu peux passer à travers ça et…

Elle me coupa en plaquant sa bouche contre la mienne. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes et invitantes. J'aurais voulu continuer à l'embrasser jusqu'à ma mort, mais bien assez tôt, elle se détacha de moi et me regarda, incertaine de ma réaction.

ELENA'S POV

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je venais de l'embrasser. Ça avait été automatique, instinctif. Il avait été plus honnête avec moi en une soirée que Stefan durant toute notre relation. Le vrai dans sa façon de parler, dans sa façon d'agir, me rendait fébrile. Il était fort et vulnérable à la fois, et en ce moment même, je voulais partager sa force, j'avais besoin de sa chaleur et de son confort. J'avais besoin de savoir que quelqu'un m'aimait vraiment et tenait vraiment à moi.

Sa respiration était saccadée et je lisais le désir qui consumait ses yeux. Il m'aimait, il ne pouvait rien me refuser, et encore moins cela. Quand je m'installai à califourchon sur ses cuisses, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et ne chercha pas à m'arrêter quand je repris possession de ses lèvres. Durant ce qui sembla être une éternité, nos lèvres glissèrent les unes contre les autres en maintenant une cadence tranquille et sensuelle, quand il pressa finalement sa langue contre mes lèvres, demandant l'entrée. Je la lui accordai sans hésiter, et gémis quand il caressa ma langue avec la sienne. Bien vite, la passion monta en nous et mes mains se retrouvèrent à fourrager dans sa tignasse noire alors que les siennes creusaient mes reins. D'un commun et muet accord, nous décidâmes de nous laisser aller. Il commença à embrasser mon cou pendant que je tentais de lui enlever sa chemise. Quand le dernier bouton fut défait, il la jeta sur le sol et accepta de se coucher sur le dos quand je poussai sur ses épaules. Toujours à califourchon sur lui, je pouvais très bien sentir son envie de moi, pressé contre mon point sensible et en bougeant un peu, je nous arrachai à chacun un grognement de plaisir. Décidant que je voulais de nouveau entendre ce son sortir de sa gorge, j'arc-boutai mes hanches et me balançai d'en avant en arrière contre son membre durcit. Un gémissement rauque sortit de sa gorge et je continuai ma torture et embrassant son torse et en griffant ses avant-bras. Quand finalement, il en eut assez, il me força à me redresser pour m'enlever mon haut de pyjama et j'entrepris de défaire sa ceinture pendant qu'il me retirait ma culotte garçonne. Lorsque, finalement, nous fûmes nus, il m'embrassa tendrement en échangeant nos positions, moi sur le dos, contre le matelas, et lui au dessus de moi. La couverture qui nous recouvrait plus tôt était tombée et seule la chaleur de son corps m'empêchait de frissonner de froid. Soucieuse tout de même qu'il ne prenne froid, je remontai mon édredon jusqu' à ses hanches et en profitai pour caresser ses fesses. Il sourit en m'embrassant de nouveau et pressa doucement son bassin contre le mien pour me pénétrer avec douceur. Malgré sa gentillesse, il était quand même plus équipé que Stefan et je serrai les dents en gémissant un peu quand son membre large entra en moi et força mon ouverture étroite. Aussitôt, il stoppa tout mouvement et me regarda dans les yeux, inquiet.

-Ça va? Souffla-t-il avec douceur.

-Tu… tu es… gros. Soufflai-je, à bout de souffle.

Il sourit, désolé et m'embrassa en glissant sa main entre nous. Quand je sentis son pouce contre mon clitoris, je sursautai et jetai ma tête vers l'arrière. Il me caressa pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le bord de mon premier orgasme. À ce moment, il arrêta et je lui jetai un regard noir, irritée. Il se contenta de ricaner et de bouger ses hanches. Cette fois, la pénétration fut très facile et appréciable. Aucune douleur, et il parut satisfait.

-Damon… soufflai-je quand il resta à l'intérieur de moi sans bouger.

-Chuuuut… Je sais ce que tu veux chérie, je vais te le donner, mais pour l'instant relaxe d'accord? Tu es encore tendue.

Il m'avait appelée chérie! Pendant un instant, je rayonnai de bonheur et m'étirai pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche en même temps qu'il se retirait et rentrait dans mon corps, encore et encore avec une lenteur énervante. Je m'accrochai à lui et enfouis mon visage dans son épaule pendant qu'il embrassait mon cou, m'accordant finalement la faveur d'accélérer les mouvements de son bassin. Bientôt, une pellicule de sueur se forma sur notre peau, et notre respiration devint haletante. Je sentais les muscles de mon bas-ventre se serrer, me signifiant que mon orgasme n'était pas loin. Damon dût le sentir d'une façon ou d'une autre puisqu'il attrapa une de mes jambes pour la soulever, arrivant ainsi à me pénétrer avec un angle différent.

-Je t'aime. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de me faire plonger dans le plus fabuleux des abysses.

Je portai une main à ma bouche pour étouffer le cri de plaisir qui en sortit pendant que les coups de bassin de Damon devenaient plus frénétique, plus puissant, lui aussi à la recherche de son apogée. Quand finalement il l'atteint, je sentis sa semence éclater en moi et me rendis compte que nous ne nous étions pas protégé. C'était une chance que je prenne déjà la pilule depuis des semaines.

Une fois que nous eûmes repris notre souffle, il resta quand même à l'intérieur de moi et nous passâmes ce qui me sembla des heures à nous embrasser et à nous chuchoter des mots tendres en bougeant parfois nos corps unis dans l'espoir d'un peu de friction qui nous encouragerait à recommencer nos ébats. Mais déjà mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls et je me rendis à peine compte que Damon se retirait de moi avant de s'allonger à côté de moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

Cette nuit-là, je ne rêvai pas de mon ex petit-ami infidèle comme cela arrivait probablement souvent aux autres filles qui vivaient la même expérience. Non, cette nuit je rêvai de son frère, de notre nuit d'amour et de comment il me faisait me sentir bien, le tout en espérant que quand je me réveillerai, il sera toujours couché à mes côtés, prêt à m'accueillir à mon retour du royaume des rêves.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors? Cela vaut une suite ou pas? Laissez des reviews please!<em>**

**_À ce propos, j'ai créé une page Facebook pour y mettre l'actualité de mes fanfictions: http:/ www . facebook . com / pages / Paminformatic / 252346834803818 (retirez les espaces, je crois qu'elles sont assez visibles)  
>Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur mon Twitter PamelaMongeon et éventuellement sur mon Tumblr (restez en alertes pour avoir quand il sera digne d'être vu. Pour l'instant, il ressemble pas à grand chose! :P)<em>**

**_Bref, je vous souhaite à tous une superbe fin, de soirée/matin/après-midi dépendamment de où vous vous trouvez dans le monde. Comme je le répètes souvent sur Twitter #LoveisLouder !_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, je sais que je n'ai pas écrit et posté depuis un moment, et particulièrement sur cette fic, mais j'espère que vous voulez toujours la lire.**_

_**Je n'ai pas beaucoup à dire, je suis consciente que c'est court, mais j'ai jugé que cela faisait un bon cliffhanger, alors... Enjoy!**_

**_P4M_**

* * *

><p>DAMON'S POV<p>

Je me réveillai le lendemain et eut l'occasion d'observer Elena dormir tout contre moi, le visage caché dans mon cou, la main sur mon torse et les jambes par-dessus les miennes. Je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser à la nuit dernière. Elle avait été si réceptive à mes caresses, à mes baisers et à mes mots doux. C'était comme un rêve qui devenait réalité, après des années à en avoir rêvé. D'accord cela ne faisait que quelques mois que je connaissais Elena, mais mes sentiments n'en étaient pas moins réels. Les siens en revanche, je me donnais le droit d'en douter. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre que Stefan et maintenant elle se jetait dans mes bras. Malgré ma certitude qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait pour me blesser, mais bien parce qu'_elle_ était blessée, je me doutais bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de devenir ma petite amie, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Il lui faudrait du temps pour guérir de la trahison de mon frère, de celle de Bonnie, et éventuellement, elle trouverait un mec bien, meilleur que moi. Parce que même si mon frère n'était certainement pas un saint, je n'étais pas un ange non plus. J'avais fait certaines choses dont je n'étais pas fier, des choses aux-côtés desquelles les petits écarts de conduite de Stefan ne méritaient qu'une tape sur les doigts. Parlant de mon frère, mon téléphone vibra trois petits coups, pour m'avertir que je venais de recevoir un message. En l'ouvrant, je me rendis compte tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Stefan.

« Où es-tu? Est-ce qu'Elena est avec toi? »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Cette conversation devait se faire en face-à-face. En soupirant, je pris le temps de déposer un dernier baiser sur le front de ma belle avant de la détacher de mon corps pour l'installer confortablement sous les draps. Elle marmonna un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas. Après m'être habillé, je descendis les escaliers pour trouver Jenna dans la cuisine en train de lire le journal.

-Bon matin, Jenna. Saluai-je. Si Elena se réveille pendant que je suis parti, pourras-tu lui dire que je ne serai pas long?

-Bien sûr. Sourit la tante d'Elena avec gentillesse. Tu vas voir Stefan pas vrai?

-Il m'a texté. Je crois que cela vaut mieux pour Elena si j'engueule Stefan avant qu'il ne vienne ici.

-C'est mieux pour lui aussi. S'il se pointe, je lui jette mon café bouillant en pleine figure.

Je ricanai, amusé par le tempérament de feu de Jenna, et me levai pour sortir de la maison. Le trajet jusqu'à la pension ne fut pas très long, mais suffisamment pour me donner le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire à Stefan. Lorsque, finalement, j'entrai chez moi, Stefan m'attendait et me sauta littéralement dessus.

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler des dizaines de fois. Où étais-tu? Où est Elena? Me bombarda-t-il.

-Tu ne sais pas où est ta petite-amie? Pourtant, elle était bien avec toi hier soir, non?

-Arrêtes de déconner, Damon, dis-moi où elle est!

-Chez elle, je l'ai raccompagnée hier soir.

Stefan parut inquiet un instant, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le bien-être d'Elena qui le préoccupait réellement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Me demanda-t-il, froidement.

-Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à dire, pas vrai, Stef?

-Elle sait que je l'aime.

-Vraiment? Permet-moi de croire qu'elle en a douté quand elle t'a surpris avec sa meilleure amie hier soir, alors que c'était _elle_ ton rencard.

-C'est pas comme ça. Bonnie et moi…

-Ce n'est rien de sérieux, ça on le sait, comme toutes les autres filles avec lesquelles tu as trompé ta petite-amie qui est arrivée en pleurs hier, et que _j'ai_ dût réconforter et raccompagner chez sa tante. Sa tante qu'elle a quitté pour venir vivre ici avec toi, parce qu'elle était tellement sûre que tu étais le bon. Son prince charmant.

Mon ton était acide, ironique, et il montait de volume à chaque mot prononcé si bien que j'en étais presque rendu à crier. Mais tant pis, il le méritait. Elena n'avait pas à souffrir de ses infidélités plus longtemps, et il fallait qu'il comprenne et la laisse tranquille.

Son ricanement me surprit. Il ne semblait pas un instant coupable, ni même irrité. Il était simplement abasourdi et amusé.

-Alors c'est ça. Rit-il aigrement. Tu es amoureux d'elle. De _ma_ copine, alors tu as joué le rôle du confident. Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu es pour elle : un confident, un ami. Elle s'accroche à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, mais dès qu'elle mettra pied à terre, elle t'abandonnera. Elle passera à autre chose.

Ce fut à mon tour de ricaner. Le jeu de l'orgueil blessé pouvait se jouer dans les deux sens.

-Si nos rôles avaient été inversés, je n'aurais pas douté une seconde de la véracité de tes paroles, mais vois-tu, cette nuit, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher… pendant qu'elle criait mon nom d'une façon qu'elle n'a jamais fait pour le tien.

Je vis la colère dans le regard de mon petit frère et cela me remplit d'une satisfaction perverse.

-Lui as-tu seulement donné un seul orgasme pendant que vous étiez ensemble? La pauvre petite semblait tellement désespérée quand elle m'a sauté dessus! Merde, ça ne m'a presque rien demandé pour qu'elle mouille sa culotte, qu'elle se presse contre moi, qu'elle se donne à moi. Peux-tu en dire autant?

Stefan bouillait maintenant. Je le voyais, et cela me rendait euphorique. Malheureusement, ma joie fut de courte durée quand Stefan eut un sourire mesquin avant de sortir une enveloppe de sa poche.

-Tiens c'est pour toi. On verra si ta petite aventure avec _ma_ copine pourra durer longtemps.

Avec un regard noir, je saisis l'enveloppe qu'il me tendait et remarqua qu'elle était ouverte.

-Tu as lu mon courrier. Remarquai-je, ennuyé.

-Je n'avais rien à faire. Répondit-il simplement pendant que je lisais de qui venait cette lettre.

« Merde! » songeai-je.

-Le facteur est désolé du retard en passant… _Lieutenant_.

C'était son tour d'afficher un sourire victorieux, et cette fois, je ne pus répliquer.

La lettre venait de mon supérieur. Ma permission était terminée et on me renvoyait en enfer.

Personne n'échappe à son destin, que mon père disait. Et le mien se trouvait sur un champ de bataille.


End file.
